


You Don't Know Love

by dancinginthesunlight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, dunno what this is aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/pseuds/dancinginthesunlight
Summary: You looked at me with a hopeful smile.





	You Don't Know Love

You looked at me with a hopeful smile. I chuckled to myself as I imagined a pile of every lie that you had told me next to you. I shook my head and watched your face fall and you turned away as it hit you that I wasn’t going to come crawling back to you. I chuckled again as I realised that you finally might have an idea as to how it feels when love dies. Suddenly you faced me once again, a fierce look on your face and you shouted about how you never wanted me anyway, not really. So you told me goodbye. But honestly I don’t know when it’s over because this seems to happen a lot. But you really don’t know love. Not until it tears up your heart when they say goodbye for the final time. Not until it cuts you and leaves you with scars everywhere you look. You say you’re still feeling love for me but honestly, you don’t know love. You don’t know love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the chorus of Olly Murs' song 'You Don't Know Love'  
> Reviews appreciated :3


End file.
